10 Reasons Not To Go Out With James Potter
by Padfoot R
Summary: A lot of OneShots have started like this. Maybe this one's different. I hope it is. Okay, back by popular demand... The Threeshot, 10 Reasons Not To Go Out With James Potter! The other chapters are... different. I hope you like them! COMPLETE! Read please
1. Lily's List

Disclamer : Boy if was Jo … imagines all the possibilities But I'm not sighs

A/N : Well, third JPLE One shot. Tell me what you think pleeease Lily's thoughts are in _Italic. _This was a sudden inspiration from the woods. If you ever get to go to France, go to the woods. They are wonderful. And full of inspiration. Anyway; here ya go !

10 Reasons Not to Go Out with James Potter.

Lily Evans just couldn't sleep. She sighed, got up and went down to the common room. Beside the crackling fire, someone had left a quill and piece of parchement on the table. Smiling, Lily picked it up and started to write a list. It was fashionable to do these sort of things and Lily was getting very good at them.

10 Reasons Not To Go Out With James Potter.

He's arrogant and obnoxious. _Though he has been better recently._

He hates Sniv – Severus. He'd never be able to come round for a cup of tea without being attacked. _Then again, if he's going to be a Death Eater …_

He's a pure-blood. I'm Muggle-born. Our two families wouldn't get on.

He's funny. _It'd be impossible to stay angry at him._

He's intelligent_. It'd be impossible to win an argument with him._

He's flies really well. _It's be impossible to live with an International Quidditch Player. Even though he wants become an Order._

He's patient. _He wouldn't get mad at Tuney, and that wouldn't be good._

He likes the name Harry. _Harry Potter … Come on what is that ? … Ok, it's cute._

He's so good-looking. _Too good looking, when you look at him closer._

He loves me. _It's just so annoy - _

Lily stopped and re-read her list. She furrowed her eyebrows, then smiled. She took the quill again and crossed out the Not at the top of her list. Tiredness suddenly over came her, so she left the list on her armchair and stumbled back up to her dormitory.

He would find it in the morning.

A/N : WELL ? WELL ? Purple button. Right there. Thanks Padfoot R.


	2. James Finds Lily

**James's Reaction.**

A/N : This was made thanks to the people asking for more. Okay before you read this, you need to know that I was in less cliché kind of mood and more crazy kind of mood. Don't be shocked. Go ahead and read.

**James.**

James woke up late the next day, as usual. He half walked, half sleep-walked down to the common room. But instead of finding three bored boys plotting Snape-destined dung-bombs he found … What looked like the entire male Gryffindor population, all around the coffee table, yelling, hooting and sometimes whistling.

Sirius bounded up to him out of no-where. He slapped James on the back (rather hard) and shouted :

'Well ! Well done Prongsie boy !'

'Huh ?' Said a still-not-totally-awake James. Sirius blinked, understood and dragged him (painfully) over to the coffee table. James was get again wolf-whistled at and slapped on the back. He was probably going to have bruises.

Someone shoved a piece of paper into his hands. He looked slowly down at it. It took him what seem like minutes to read and understand this text_. She loves me. Nope. Not possible. Yet …_ The moment he had understood, he bolted off to the dormitories.

'Jeez ! I thought he would go chasing off after Evans !' One of the Gryffindor boys stated. Sirius thought (hard) for a few seconds after realising that James had gone for the map and also his Invisibility cloak.

'She's … She's disapeared now !' James stated as soon as Sirius came in the room. 'She just walked off the map, on the seventh floor !'

'That's not possible .' Sirius glared at James, as if he had just said that they had made a mistake with the Marauder's Map.

'Yu-huh ! Evans was walking up and down opposite that silly tapestry with that jerk guy and those trolls ! Then she walked into the wall and – poof !'

James looked absolutly and horribly confused. Then Remus came into the room. Sirius told Remus what James hadjust said and Remus wisely suggested that he should go after her, and that she was probably upset.

'-I know that because of my wide experience of feminen feelings.' He stated smugly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Lily.**

Lily woke up early-ish the next day. For some time she couldn't remember what had happened. Then it all came back to her.

She felt like kicking herself.

Everyone was going to find the list and tease her rotten. Worse, James was going to find the list and know she liked him. And he would insist on going out with her and she would because everyone would know she liked him anyway and he would un-fall in love with her and she would be heart-broken forever.

That was Lily's thoughts as she got dressed. Unsurprisingly, her robes were on upside down inside out and fraying at the hems and she didn't even notice.

Boy was she upset.

Lily pelted out of the dormitories. As soon as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by whistling, cheering and hooting. She spotted her list, being waved about like a flag and ran out of the portrait hole, tripping over the bottom as she went.

She felt like crying.

Lily jumped up the stairs three by three, going into the room she thought only she knew of. At least no-one would bother her there. On the seventh floor she walked up and down three times, thinking 'I need a place to cry, I need a place to cry, I need a place to cry.'

When the door appeared, she went into the Come and Go Room. It was full of cushions, beds and boxes of tissues. She sank into one of the beds and began to cry her eyes out.

She felt like dying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**James.**

Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. And a door.

'Huh. That wasn't there before… ?' James said to himself, pushing the door open. He found a room full of beds, cushions and tissues. And on one of the beds there was a sprawl of red hair. Beautiful messy hair, the hair James had been staring at for years and the hair he had wanted to see more tonight than any other evening.

'Lily ?' James said quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Lily.**

Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn. How the heck did he find me ?

Lily sat up, still swearing. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were red, but … James still thought she was beautiful. She could tell by his expression. Lily had gift of reading people's eyes, and in his she read a need to understand why she crying, love for only her and most of all, he was upset, because she was.

A/N : Okay ! To be continued ! Funny ! When I started I thought it would be a one shot. Turns out it's a three-shot. I don't like long posts. Thank you so much for all your reviews ! I hope I get more .

The end will be … Less sane I think Make the most of it now xD Padfoot Rules.


	3. The ending

**James.**

'Now what do I say ! Thanks a bunch Remus !' James thought, mentally noting to hit Remus. And Sirius, while he was at it.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, his hands in his face. There was a looong awkward silence.

'I –I suppose you're here to make fun of me…' Lily managed to hiccup. James head shot up at this, and saw tears sliding down Lily's face again. He wanted to stop them. They hurt him as much and they hurt Lily.

'No. No, of course I'm not. Please stop crying.' James whispered.

They looked into each other eyes, hazel met emerald and time seemed to stop. They were alone in the world, lost forever -

'CLICHE !' Yelled the Readers.

''Kay, sorry guys.' Said the writer hastily crossing that bit out.

Lily's hand moved seemingly by itself onto James's leg.

'You… You meant what you said on that paper ?' Choked James. He was probably tomato-red by now.

'Yes.' Whispered Lily in an almost un-audible voice. 'But you… You didn't mean it when you said all those things. Did you ?' Tears were sliding faster and faster now.

All of a sudden the tissues dissappeared. They weren't required now. James's hand was wiping away all of Lily's tears, trying to make her happy again.

He leaned closer.

Lily wrapped her arm around his hair.

James took her waist with his free hand.

Lily –

'ENOUGH !' Hollered the Readers, out of pure frustration.

And they kissed. A wonderful, passionate, long-lasting kiss that explained both Lily's and James's feelings.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sirius.**

Huh. He finally did it. He worked out how to make her kiss him. But hang on… Lily wrote that List. So did James frame her ? He is good at imitating writing ! Hey Lily stop touching his ass ! He betrayed you ! You didn't write that letter at all ! It was him all the time, pretending to be you !

Hah. I'm a genius.

Stop hitting me Remus. I worked out something you didn't.

James, stop being such a Humbug. And stop kissing her. Publicily.  
And how come Remus knew about girls ? Whaddaya mean he went out with all my girl friends behind my back ? … Jerk.

What's that ? Hang on Prongs. You just said. You knew how to. Have an endless supply of.

SNAPE-DESTINED DUNG-BOMBS, HERE I COME !

A/N : There you go. One kinda mixed in craziness chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. The End. I really should do a oneshot about those Dung Bombs. They keep popping up.


End file.
